


Clueless

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Clueless

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Prompt:** Suspicion  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** The thought of this made me laugh. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Clueless

~

“They’re coming,” Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded, and by the time the portrait opened, she and Ginny appeared to be quietly studying.

Harry, followed closely by a flushed Ron, entered. Spotting their friends, they joined them.

“Good ride?” Hermione asked with a straight face.

Harry frowned as Ginny sniggered. “Yeah. Kinda cold, though.”

“Good thing you were both there,” Hermione said.

“Why?” Ron asked.

“Might’ve had to share share body heat,” Ginny deadpanned.

Both boys stared, puzzled.

Ginny rolled her eyes behind Harry’s back. _Clueless!_ she mouthed.

Hermione sighed and patted Harry’s knee. “I’ve my suspicions you’ll understand one day, boys.”

~  



End file.
